


Crushes, Blushes, and Shushes

by LovelyDangerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Voltron, beautiful boy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDangerous/pseuds/LovelyDangerous
Summary: Lance sees a pretty boy while walking to Science, and it turns out Hunk knows him. The pretty boy comes over to talk to Hunk and meets Lance. His name is Keith. Keith's brother, Shiro, teases Keith because he knows he's gay. Keith doesn't know that yet, but he'll figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I'm so glad you've come across my fic! For now, I have only finished one chapter, but hopefully I can write more soon!

“Hunk, what do I do? I have a 5-paragraph essay due tomorrow and I haven’t even picked a topic yet! You have to help me!” Lance almost shouted at his best friend, Hunk. “Oh, man! I wanted to bake a “you made it to middle school” cake!” Hunk groaned. Lance quickly responded, “Oh okay, that’s fine! I can… do it during lunch tomorrow!”

“Lance, you should probably finish today…” Hunk trailed off as Lance started sprinting after their bus. “Hunk! We missed it! Frick you and your talking!” He grumped. Hunk gasped. “Lance, don’t say that! There’s no need to curse!” Lance quickly covered his mouth. “Agh! I’m so sorry! I’m not allowed to swear!”

Hunk tries to cheer up grumpy Lance all the way to Hunk’s house. His moms, Olive and Naomi, greet them with smiling faces. “You boys are late! What happened? Are you okay?!” Naomi started inspecting the confused boys. Hunk flushed. “Mom! We’re fine! We just got carried away talking and missed the bus!” Both moms sighed in relief. “Okay, you boys go do whatever, we’ll be working if you need us!” They kissed their foreheads. “Have fun!”

The Next Day

Lance was walking to Science class, when he noticed a boy with big black mullet and a cropped red jacket. He was in his locker, which had no decorations. Lance immediately knew he wanted to meet him, and hoped that Hunk could introduce him. He totally, definitely didn’t have a crush, though. Duh. Who would even… think that?!

“Hunk! Hunk!” Lance screamed across the lunchroom. “Ahh! I’m so glad I found you! There’s a pretty boy, Hunk! A pretty boy!” Hunk then excitedly responded, “Who? Who? Tell me! Tell me!” Lance pointed across the room. “He’s a new student! He just joined today! I think he got kicked out his old school! Ugh, he’s so cool!” Hunk looked over to the boy Lance was pointing to. “Oh my goodness! That’s Keith! He’s in English with me! He got here yesterday, it might’ve taken them a minute to figure out his classes. I’m kinda-sorta friends with him!”

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Pleeeaaase introduce me! Eee! I’m so excited!!” Lance freaked out. He started shaking and flapping his hands. Hunk held him down. “Man, you really like like him, don’t you? You literally haven’t met him yet, calm down!” He calmed his friend down. “I-I don’t like him like that! He just kind of… stands out, I guess? So no, I don’t like him!” Lance was flustered. He heard his friend mumble something like “Sure. Right. Totally.”

Keith

“Shiro! Thank god! I have the same lunch period as you!” The flustered boy exclaimed. Shiro had asked the school to put them in the same lunch, but he wasn’t going to tell his brother that! “Shiro, I met a friend! His name is Hunk, he’s really nice!” Keith pointed out the boy. “Oh wow, I’m glad you’ve been making friends! Maybe Hunk can introduce you to his friends? I see he’s chatting with some people.” The older brother said, proud of his little bro. Keith looked over to his new friend, and saw that he indeed was talking with someone. Hey, he looks nice. I’ll go say hi! If it doesn’t work out, I can just talk to Hunk! He thought. “Bye Shiro, I’m going to go talk to them!” The brothers exchanged ‘bye’s and Keith ran off to talk to Hunk and Lance.

Lance

“Hunk! Shush, he’s coming! Act cool!” The friends suddenly stopped talking and started just eating their lunches, kind of robot-like. Keith got to their table and sat down. “Hi Hunk! What’s up?” He greeted Hunk. Hunk responded, “Nothing much, just talking to my bff! This is Lance, Keith; Lance, Lance; Keith.” Lance was put on the spot. “Hi! I’m bi! I mean, uh… I’m L-Lance!” He stuttered. Keith was taken back by the comment. Well, I guess I should say it too, right? I… guess? He thought to himself. “Hey, I’m Keith and I’m… straight?” Keith waved. 

Lance blushed, embarrassed by the slip-up, and by how Keith just went with it. The three boys sat in awkward silence, until Hunk stood up and said, “Sorry guys, I’ve got to go! I think I hear my… uh… friend, he’s uh, calling my name! Yeah! See you around!” Lance was not pleased. He silently begged Hunk to stay (Hunk’s expression said no…). “So, uh, what do you like to do in your free time?” Keith tried to make it less awkward. “I, um, I like Minecraft? I sometimes watch YouTube videos…” His voice trailed off, expecting an answer from Keith.

“Oh! Um, I… I guess sometimes I play Minecraft? My brother and sister sometimes play with me. I kind of like making stories, too.” The other boy answered. The awkward silence continued. “Uh… cool. Maybe… we could meet up? What’s your username, what servers do you like?” Lance tried to help. “Yeah, sure! Here, I’ll write them both down for you. I’ll also put my sister’s phone number so that you we can call each other while playing!” Keith scribbled some numbers and letters down onto a scrap of paper that he found in his pocket and handed it to Lance. “Here you go! I’ve got to go now, my brother is waiting for me! Bye, Lance! I hope I can see you around sometime!” “Bye, Keith! Seeya!” The pretty boy jogged to a table across the lunchroom, where there was a broad-shouldered high schooler waiting for him.

Keith

“Shiro! Shiro!” Keith waved at his spaced-out brother. He snapped to attention and explained “Sorry, there may or may not be a cute guy over there.” At that, Keith’s head whipped to where Shiro was staring. Standing there was Matt, Pidge Gunderson-Holt’s brother. Keith used to play with Pidge sometimes when they were both in elementary school, but now he’s in 6th grade and she’s in 5th, so they’re at different schools. She’s nine, but she’s really smart so she got to skip 4th grade. Shiro started laughing. “I hope you’ve figured out how gay you are.” The brother lightly teased. Keith blushed. “Am not! I just wanted to see who my big brother thought was hot! Y-you’re gay!” Shiro chuckled. “First of all, being gay isn’t a bad thing. In fact, it’s really cool. Second of all, I’m bi. You know this. I like girls AND guys. Third of all, you are most definitely gay.” He explained. Keith sighed. A little part inside of him knew his brother was right. Keith is just stubborn.

One Day Later

Keith was doodling in his notebook, bored. Suddenly he thought, what would Lance and my names sound if we switched last names? He wrote it down. Keith Espinosa. Lance Kogane. Keith definitely wouldn’t admit it at the time, but he knew that they honestly sounded great. “Brriing! Brriing!” He heard his sister’s phone start ringing. Somehow, he just knew it was Lance. Just as he had predicted, Lauren started calling his name. “Keith! Your boyfriend is calling! Hurry up, or I’ll hang up on him!” Before she could finish, Keith was pounding up the stairs to his sister’s room. He snatched the phone out of her hand and ran back into his room.

“Hello?” He asked, hoping Lance didn’t hear the boyfriend comment. “Hey, Keith! Can you play?” Lance responded. Keith noticed that he sounded… shaken. “Oh, yeah, just let me set up for a second.” He replied. The boys played Minecraft for hours, until Lauren was fed up and wanted her phone back.

Lance

“Lance, I have to go. My sister wants her phone back. See you later.” Suddenly, Lance’s 6-year-old sister, Gabriela, was in his room and snatched their mom’s phone. “Bye my baby! I love you! Muah muah muah muah muah!” She pretended. Lance’s entire body turned a shade of BRIGHT RED and he grabbed the phone back. It was too late, Gabbie had already hung up. He slowly turned to her as she looked up at him with innocent eyes. Lance jumped up, grabbed the sister, and carried her upstairs. “Lance! I’m not a baby, let me go!” She screamed and struggled to get out of Lance’s arms. He managed to make it into Sofia’s room. He put down the kid, and shut the door. That was the one room in the house with a door she couldn’t open. The lock was a bit stiff, making the 6-year-old not able to push hard enough. Lance: 1, Devil Child: …1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys freak out about their siblings sabotaging the phone calls. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter! I was kind of (not) busy so I didn't get a chance to write much! I actually kind of like how this turned out. Hope you like!

Keith

Keith was bright red. His entire body was paralyzed. Has Lance… been talking about him? I mean, how else would whoever that kid was know about him? Shiro came into the doorway. “Hey Ke- uh, are you okay? You look like you just got slapped in the face. But like, happy? Like, the slap scared you, but hurt less than you thought? Basically, what happened?” He explained. Keith opened his mouth, then shut it. Great. He’s paralyzed, bright red, and can’t talk. Shiro must think he’s dying. “YEAH I’M FINE DON’T WORRY IT’S FINE I’M FINE!” He yelled, unconvincing. 

“Bro, do I need to call 911? Like, I’m scared. Are you sure you’re okay? What do you need?” Shiro’s eyebrows crinkled in worry. Keith felt really bad, scaring him like this. He started being able to move a bit, and felt his body cool down. He sighed, calming down. “Yeah. I’m okay. And please… don’t ask.” He begged his brother. “Aww, please? I won’t tell anyone! Pinky promise!” Shiro stuck out his pinky. Keith knew that his brother was always going to win, so he just gave up. “Fine, fine. Pinky promise.” 

Keith told his brother. He even figured out some things he didn’t know himself. “Yeah. So I think I might like him? Even though I’ve only met him once? I have no idea. Does this mean I’m not straight anymore? Am I bi or gay? I mean, I’ve never had a crush on a girl, so what does that mean?” He rambled. Shiro shushed him. “Keith. Hold on. Hooold ooonnn. Back it up. Don’t worry about thinking about that right now. For now, if someone asks, say that you’re pansexual. That means that you don’t care about the gender of the person. Does that sound good to you?” Keith untensed. Wait, that exists? That’s so cool! He thought. Keith sighed. “Okay. Sounds good. And I swear to God, if you tell Lauren ANY of this…” He held up his fist to show that he would beat up his brother. Both brothers knew he wouldn’t, though.

Lance

Lance ran back into his room after letting Gabbie back out. He fell onto his bed and started tearing up. What if he hates me now? I’ll never have any friends! I’m going to be alone forever. Hunk will go have a good life, and leave me to drown in my non-Keith-ness. He was so cool! I’m gonna kill Gabriela. Why don’t I just kill everyone? None of them like me anyway. Who cares? Suddenly, he noticed a figure in his doorway. It was Valentina, the oldest child. “Um, Lance? Are you okay? And, can you please not kill everyone? I kinda like some people here…” She lightly joked. Lance realized he had said all of that out loud. He swore in his mind, hoping it didn’t come out of his mouth.

“Go away, Tina. I’m sorry. But go away. I love you. I hate Gabbie. Can you kill her for me? Wait, no. I want to go to jail. Let me do it!” He mumbled. Valentina raised one eyebrow. “Um, what? I’m confused. Do I kill her or do I let you do it? And I think I heard a ‘go away’ somewhere in there, so I’ll just…” She walked out of the poor boy’s room. “Tina! Wait! Come back!” Lance yelled. Right as she walked back in, he flung himself at her, attempting a hug. He started sobbing, as she raised her eyebrows, confused. “Oh, honey, don’t cry! Aww, Lance. Don’t worry! I’m sure whatever you- or Gabbie- or whoever was on the end of the line did wasn’t that bad, right? Aww, Lance!” She leaned in and hugged him.

Valentina never figured out what had happened that day. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. Someone mean, or nice. Short or tall, everything. She wanted to know, but respected Lance’s privacy. She would sneak in hints throughout the day, saying things like “Oh, hey Lance! How is your day going? Did anything… interesting happen?” He would always grumble and shake his head. Lance had always had the cutest pouty face. He stuck out his bottom lip and would wear darker colors until the next day. Normally, the next day he would be all… Lance-y again. Happy, energetic, flying from wall to wall.

That’s exactly what happened. Well, kind of. He started wearing lighter clothes, but still seemed kind of down. His mother noticed at the breakfast table, when Lance didn’t make any jokes or puns. “Leandro, novio, what is wrong? Why are you so sad? ¡Dime cariño!” She asked worriedly. Lance shook his head and mumbled, “Nothing, mama. I’m fine.” Luciana then picked him up like he weighed nothing, and hugged him. Lance was never like this. He was never quiet, never grumbly. She knew something was wrong, but didn’t want to ask. He was his own person, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos, or a comment! I will make sure to answer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to spoil it!! Just going to say, Shiro and Keith are closer, Keith and Hunk are closer, and yeah. also theres some shatt, not really but a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short chapter. Sorry! I'm trying to write more and more, and I think I might be getting the hang of it? This one has less siblings, a bit more drama. Fun!

Keith

Shiro and Keith were kind of closer after that. They felt more comfortable talking to each other, Shiro confessed his feelings for Matt… you know, the usual. He wasn’t in love from only that one time at lunch, but Shiro had met Matt in a few of his classes. He was not only crushing on Matt, but he thought Matt might be crushing on him. Keith almost chuckled when Shiro told him, but he knew that would ruin the moment. Keith, surprisingly, likes getting involved in drama and crushes and enemies and fun stuff like that. 

It was a Monday, the Monday after all that happened, and Keith was at school. Pretty normal day, compared to what he had just dealt with. He ran into Lance just a few times, them both exchanging “um”s and “hi”s and “uhh, okay, bye!!”s. Keith was thinking about how Lance was doing, and ran right into something. He fell backwards, one glove falling off. Luckily, he landed on his butt, so he was pretty much fine. A few scratches on his un-gloved hand, but nothing much.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?! Omigodomigodomigod talk to me! I am so sorry, agh! Are you okay?!” It was Hunk. He seemed so… concerned about Keith. He had never had that before. It felt really good. “Oh, Hunk. Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that, I should’ve looked where I was walking!” He apologized. Both boys were up, dusting off. Keith picked up his bag and started walking away, when Hunk grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “Okay, I’m done being sorry now. What did you do to Lance?” He exclaimed. Keith blushed and blurted, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Hunk gave a suspicious look. “I know you’re lying. What did you do? He’s moping around like his cat died or something! Tell me, or I’ll… I don’t know, do something!” 

Keith backed down. He told Hunk how Lance’s sister had called him baby, and how Lauren had called Lance his boyfriend. It seemed like they both knew something was happening. Hunk sighed. “I have a question. You have to promise to answer honestly.” He stuck out his pinky. It was Keith’s turn to sigh. “Fine, okay.” They linked pinkies. “Now, what is it?” Keith questioned. “Do you have a crush on Lance? Hold on, hold on, I know what you’re going to say. I know you’re straight, but whenever I mention him, you turn red. You stutter your words. Keith.exe stops functioning. Please, I need to know!” Hunk begged. Keith turned red, as expected. He stuttered his words; “U-uhm… I, uh… kind of? I think? I-I’ve never had a crush before? I don’t know what it feels like? But yeah, I, uh, I think so..?” Hunk’s mood lifted. “OMG, really? Ahh!! I’m so excited!!” He skipped away, Keith standing there in confusion.

Oh crap! Is he going to tell Lance?! Keith thought anxiously. He thought about the plusses, and the minusses, of Hunk telling Lance:  
Minus: I don’t get to have a moment with Lance, telling him that I like him. We will just be even more awkward around each other.  
Plus: I won’t have to tell him myself. That saves some awkwardness, I guess?  
He figured that either way, it was going to be awkward. There was no way around it. But he still wanted to tell him when the time was right. Keith jumped up. “Hunk!! Wait!!” He grabbed the boy’s shoulder. Hunk jumped and turned around. “What?? What??” He asked. “Please don’t tell him! I want to find the right time… please?! I just, I’m trying to plan it…” Hunk interrupted Keith’s ranting. “You thought I was gonna tell him? No! I’m just going to… help him move towards you a bit. Get you two closer, so that that time comes sooner.” Hunk’s response surprised Keith. But, in a good way. He nodded.

Lance

“Hunk!! Hunk!! I reallyreally need help!!” Lance yelled to the boy across the hallway. “What?! What?!” He answered, out of breath. “I think I have a crush!! I need help!! I just, I know I’ve crushed on like everyone ever, but this one’s different!! It’s… I don’t know!! I just need help!!” He screamed. Hunk patted his shoulder. “Woah, Lance, calm down. Take a breath. I’m sure it’ll work out. Now, who’s the crush this time?” He asked. Hunk kind of already knew it was going to be Keith. He didn’t give it away, though. Lance’s voiced lowered to a whisper. “Keith. It’s Keith. I just, I have only met him a few times in class and lunch and stuff, but I think I like him!! A LOT!!!” Hunk then chuckled. “Lance, don’t you worry. I have got you covered. Um, can I tell him? Please?” He asked. “What?! NO!!! I need to find the right moment!! It has to be romantic, like, I don’t know, underneath one of those anime trees? Stargazing? At the top of a hill?” Lance freaked.   
“Okay, okay. I won’t tell a soul. You can trust me, Lance!” Hunk proudly puffed his chest. They hugged and said their goodbyes, and went to their separate classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hunk! The baby has to be in the middle of all of this... Feel free to leave kudos, or a suggestion in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE JUST READ IT

After School

Lance and Hunk were at Hunk’s house, in his room. They were playing truth or dare. It was Lance’s turn. “Okay Lance, truth or dare?” Hunk asked. “Hmm… DARE!!” Lance answered. “Ooh, you’re such a rebel! Okay, let me think…” Hunk responded. “Ah! Okay, I dare you to call Keith and flirt with him. Oh, and you are NOT allowed to say it’s a dare! Got it?” He explained. Lance turned red. “F-fine! I’ll… show you!!” Lance picked up the phone that Hunk had brought into his room. He slowly, carefully, dialed Keith’s number (he memorized it, obviously). The phone started ringing. Lance started sweating… the ringing stopped. A familiar voice was on the other line.

“Oh, hi Lance! What’s up?” Keith asked through the phone. Lance froze up and tried to do what he was told. “Hey, um… uh, if you were, um. A, vegetable! You… you would be a c-cute cu-cumber!” He stuttered, wondering if Keith even understood what he said. The line was quiet. Hunk was quiet. Lance was quiet. Everything was quiet. Suddenly, after recovering, Keith responded with, “Oh, um… thanks?” He didn’t really know how to respond to that. He had never been flirted with. Hunk whispered in Lance’s ear, “One more. Then ask him to hang out sometime.” Lance silently screamed, using his face to show how distraught he was. But, a dare was a dare.

“Keith! Um, do you have a map?” Lance asked. “Uh, no? You can probably print one out?” Keith was confused. “Because I’m getting… lost in your eyes.” Silence again. Hunk was silently laughing to himself at how cute it was. He almost said ‘aww’ but thought it would probably ruin the moment. “So, uhh… do you want to, um, hang out sometime? I think it might be, uh, fun?” Lance looked like he was about to explode. He was bright red, and sweating as if it was thousands of degrees. 

Keith

Keith died. Inside. And outside. Lance was asking him out? On a date? Or just like friends? I mean, he just flirted with him, so…? He realized he was being really quiet. “Um, if I can, yeah? What, um, day were you… thinking?” He stuttered. *Lance’s turn to die* Lance died. Inside. And outside. He said yes? To the fake date? That is now a real date? Whaaat??? “I, um… Let me go check.” A few minute pause. “Okay, I’m back! I think, um, how about Friday, after school? Or, do you think that’s not enough time?” Keith then freaked out. “I, uh, okay! Where would we, uh, do it? My house is kind of big, we might be able to hang here?” Keith agreed. “Sounds good! I’ll just walk home with you. Anything else?” Lance asked. Keith then blurted, “What if it’s a sleepover? I think that could be easier? And more fun? Is that okay?” All of his sentences came out as questions. “Oh, yeah! That’s really cool! Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow at school?” “Yeah!” “Bye, Keith!” “Bye!”

The Next Day

Lance

Eek! This’ll be the first time I see Keith since we planned our date! It’ll be so awkward! He thought. Hunk walked up to him. “Hey, Lance! How’s it going? Still freaking out about your date with Keith?” Hunk knew him too well. “Maybe…” Lance grumbled in response. Hunk put his hand on the boy’s back. “Lance, calm down! You are okay. It’ll be okay! It’ll be amazing! It’ll be like in your dreams!” Hunk tried to cheer up Lance. “Ugh, but what if it’s not? What if it’s horri-” Hunk put his hand over Lance’s mouth. “No! You aren’t going to say that! It’s not going to happen! Just, no! It’s going to be so fun, you don’t understand! Just stop it! Be positive!” Hunk ranted. Lance actually felt better.

Shiro

Shiro walked onto campus and immediately saw him. The boy. The boy he wanted. The boy. Matt Holt. What a beautiful name. Matt saw him staring and walked over. “Hi! You’re Shiro, right? I’ve heard a lot about you! You are like, the shit up here! Everyone is talking about you!” Matt blurted, turning pink. “Uh, yeah! I’m Shiro. Like you just said. Um, your name is Matt, right? Matt Holt?” Shiro pretended like he didn’t know Matt’s name. “Yeah! Hey, want to hang out sometime? You seem pretty cool, from what I’ve heard. Maybe you can come to my house tomorrow after school?”

Shiro almost gasped, but caught himself before becoming embarrassed. “Yeah! I think that’s fine! Sounds good! I’ve, gotta get to class! See you tomorrow!” Shiro answered surprisingly well. “Seeya, Shiro!” Shiro jogged over to his locker. He shoved his back up against it and slid down, to sit with his knees up. He tried to cool down his cheeks, but it didn’t work. “Brrriiing!! Brrriiing!!” The bell rang. Five minutes until he’s late for class! He jumped up and practically sprinted across campus to his first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE YOU READ IT


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHATT and more SHATT and more SHATT and did i mention SHATT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEE! This chapter is completely Shatt (Shiro and Matt) so if you just came for Klance, sorry you gotta wait til next chapter! Hope u like <3

The Next Day, Afterschool

Shiro was standing outside the school, waiting for Matt to show up. “Ah! Shiro! I’m so sorry! My teacher made us stay in for an extra few minutes!” A familiar voice yelled. Shiro smiled. “No worries! That happens all the time!” A pause. “Lead the way!” The boys started walking down the street to Matt’s house. After around 10 minutes, Matt started slouching and slowing down. Shiro was really, really fit, so he was still almost jogging. He slowed down so Matt could catch up.

“Sorry, Shiro! I’m really out of shape, even though I do this every day…” He trailed off, feeling really bad. Shiro had an idea. It would be awkward, but fun. “Hey, um do you want me to… carry… you? I just think it might be easier and faster and…” Shiro tried. Both boys turned bright red. Matt answered, “Oh, um… sure? I guess?” He moved behind Shiro. Shiro squatted down and counted down so that Matt could jump up. “3...2...1!” Matt jumped onto Shiro’s shoulders, making his shoulders slump down. “Ahh! I’m afraid I’m gonna crush you!” Matt held on tight. Shiro laughed. “Don’t worry! I’m fine, I could even run like this!” He started speeding up. “Ahh! Shiro, no!” Matt screamed, smiling and laughing. He grabbed Shiro’s head, trying not to fall. “Shiro, slow down! I’m going to fall!” Matt yelled, still smiling.

Shiro slowed down, not wanting to hurt the boy. “Is this it? I thought I heard you say it was this one.” Shiro pointed to the house in front of them. “Yeah! Here, squat so I can come down!” Shiro once again counted down, and Matt dismounted. He went in front of Shiro and unlocked the front door. No one was home, both of his parents were still at work and Pidge was sleeping over at a friend’s house. “Um… you want to come to my room?” Matt asked. Both boys blushed. “Uh, yeah, sure!”

They were sitting on the floor. Silent. No one was talking. It was really, really awkward. Matt tried to start conversation. “So, um, what do you want to do?” Shiro thought about it. What I really want to do is kiss you, but that’s not really what he was asking… “Uh, I don’t know. Do you have an Xbox? We could play on there.” He pointed to Matt’s Xbox. “Oh, sure!” The boys played some video games until about 9 PM. They decided for it to be a sleepover. [School is out tomorrow, it’s some holiday or something, IDK.] Matt asked. Shiro answered, “Oh, sure! I don’t have parents, so I don’t need to ask anyone…” Well, that took a depressing turn.

“Oh. I’m… sorry?” Matt paused. “But, cool, you can sleep over! I only have one bed, so it might be kind of… tight…” They blushed. “Um, should we sleep now? It’s really early, but I’m kind of tired…” Shiro explained. “Sure! Let me set up my bed. Do you have any pajamas or anything? You might fit some of my dad’s.” Matt asked. Shiro totally forgot about pajamas. “Oh, crap! No, I don’t have any!” Matt was already back with some green, alien-covered pajamas. “These should work. You can change in my bathroom, it’s right there.” Matt pointed to a plain door next to his dresser. Shiro took the pajamas into the bathroom, and Matt lay across his bed.

What am I going to do? Should I kiss him? I mean, today might be the last time I get to hang out with him, so should I just do it? I don’t like anyone else, and I think he might like me too? I’ll do it. I’m going to do it. On the cheek. Not lips. It won’t be that awkward, right? Matt freaked out in his head. Shiro got out of the bathroom. The PJ shirt looked tight on him, showing off his abs. Matt almost drooled over the guy. “Should we… sleep now?” Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah! You get in first, then I can find space to sleep in.” Matt answered, really nervous.

Shiro hopped into the bed, getting into a comfortable position, trying to make room for Matt. They ended up faces inches away, so close they could feel each other’s breathing. Just a few seconds… Matt thought. “Goodnight, Matt!” Shiro smiled. “Goodnight, Shiro.” Matt kissed him. Shiro gasped. He turned so red that Matt could see his bright red cheeks in the darkness. Matt bet that he looked like that too. Shiro smiled. His eyes crinkled, almost shut. He almost started crying, he was so happy. His eyes filled with tears, just a single one fell out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought that I would give a brief explanation to all of the families. I hope this helps, it’s really complicated!  
> Espinosa: Lucia (2), Gabriela (6), Julian (9), Leandro (11), Sofia (15), Valentina (16) - Luciana (Lana, 39), Carlos (41)  
> Kogane: Keith (11), Shiro (16), Lauren (23) - Parents died years ago, Lauren is mother figure  
> Garett - Hunk (11) - Naomi (31), Olive (33)  
> Gunderson-Holt: Pidge (9), Matt Holt (15) - Sam Holt (43), Colleen Gunderson (39)


End file.
